A harry Potter Hunger Games
by HazelLucieLuna
Summary: I am bad with titles...and summaries. It's basically a Hunger Games from a Harry Potter characters pov...but I'm not telling who you have to read to find out. rated T because it's Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my first actual story. I know that this chapter is abnormally long…but the rest probably won't. Also thanks to a lot of people for helping with this story and editing. Sorry about the paragraphs I'm not really good at splitting it up. Please tell me what you think but if you hate it tell me nicely. I run off of reviews so if you like it and want me to update I will, but tell me in a review so I know. I know I go against something's in both Harry Potter and Hunger Games but just deal with it. Finally, I know that you don't learn the main characters name in this chapter, but I made it that way on purpose so once again, deal with it. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I am not J.K Rowling nor am I Susan Collins. I wish I were either one of them but sadly I am not. **

I always wanted a life full of happiness and bliss, a life of fun with my sister, a life of no hunger games, but that never will happen, especially now. This is my story. The story I am about to tell takes place in the nation of Dumbledore, in the district of Ravenclaw where the smartest thrive and those of less intelligence learn more than they thought possible. The story I am about to tell takes place many years after an enormous war where the districts of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin fought against Hogwarts and in the end lost. The story I am about to tell takes place during a battle in my life during a game I grew up learning about and fearing called, The Hunger Games. The story I am about to tell is full of wrackspurts, deadly pygmy puffs, and a life of death and sadness, with a mix of a new world found in and outside my head.

I remember being so happy the day my mom brought home my little sister Sam. Although I was not even one I still remember it. Sam and I are 11 months apart and best friends. Sam was so small and I was strong for my age. My parents spent all of two seconds giving all of their attention to their new born, and then they directed all of their love back to me. One can think I am spoiled, but really I am just loved. As Sam and I grew up we were always together. We could pass as twins and often told people that's what we were.

I remember the day of my third Hunger Games reaping, Sam was at home and I was walking around the town. Ever since our first reaping, Sam and I got a gift for each other, the gift acted as a good luck charm. I needed to find one for Sam and I was running out of time!

"Well hi there dear but, what are you doing out so early, especially on a day as important as this?" It was my only friend's mother, Mrs. C.

"I am trying to find a gift for Sam, but I am having so much trouble finding a good gift to give" I replied. To that Mrs. C opened the front door of her shop and gestured for me to follow her in. Mrs. C's shop was small and had all different kinds of knickknacks inside for sale. I loved her store because it's one of the few places in all of the district of Ravenclaw that someone could buy a good pair of shoes to help keep the nargals away, or get a pair of glasses to help see the puffers before they come out of the roses to attack. As I looked around her store there was many things that caught my eye, yet nothing really reminded me of Sam. Then in the very back I saw it! _It _was a small heart with an arrow going through it on a chain for a necklace. When I asked Mrs. C what it was she replied with, "It's a charm to keep the nargles away from anyone that wears it." That was it. The charm necklace was the gift for Sam. I knew she would like it because it showed my love for her, and it would keep her protected from nargles, which is always a plus. I purchased the necklace, thanked Mrs. C, and ran home.

When I got home that same morning I took my shoes of at the front door and walked into our house. Our two story house was relatively small, consisting of two bathrooms, three bedrooms, a living room and a small kitchen. Most of the walls were blue, bronze, and a light orange; the furniture was sagging but well-kept besides that.

I knew right where my family was when I walked in. My dad was in the kitchen making a breakfast of eggs that no one would eat (we were too nervous for the day to eat) my mom was in her room getting dressed for the day, and Sam, my best friend in the whole world, was up in her room. Sam had been spending all of her time in her room in her bed. See, Sam had and still has a rare disease that comes and goes and it causes serious pain in her whole body to the point of her not being able to move. Sam had gotten this disease the year before a few days after her 13th and a month after my 14th birthday. Her disease was so bad that she no longer had to participate in the Hunger Games reaping just in case she got pulled and the pain flared up, it would make for bad television. Even though I was the only person in our family who is in danger of being reaped, we still got each other gifts.

I walked up the creaky stairs and slowly opened the door in front of me, Sam's door. Sam was laying with her eyes fixed on the celling, staying perfectly still not even realizing that I just walked in. I walked over and sat down on her bed brushing the long blond hair out of my little sister's brilliant blue eyes.

"Hey Sam. I got you your gift." I said a little too soft probably, but it doesn't matter how kind or light your voice was when Sam was in pain. She just kept staring. I pulled out the necklace and held it up in front of Sam's eyes. "It helps keep the nargles away so now when you are laying here you don't have to worry about the nargles coming at you" I told her. I watched as Sam tried to get a smile on her face, and she did with little effort. She could use her facial features without much pain, but it could still hurt sometimes. I slipped the necklace's chain behind her neck, and clipped it on. Sam started to move her arms a little bit. I knew she was starting to feel a little better. After much effort, Sam finally sat up and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and could feel her warmth spread all over me. She reached beneath her bed and I could tell she was feeling much better than she was twenty minutes ago. Sam pulled up a box with a purple piece of cloth on it. She pulled the cloth off and I saw a baby pygmy puff sitting in a cage. Sam got me a new pet.

I helped Sam get dressed and ready for the day, then went to my room to get ready, after all, it was reaping day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading this and please review! This chapter you will learn the main characters name but I'm sure you can guess. Thanks to lilmisstalksalot1211 for helping me edit and PUTTING IN COMMAS! Also I forgot to put this in my a/n for chapter one, but thanks to everyone for giving me suggestions with the tributes it was greatly appreciated and sorry if yours wasn't chosen but thanks anyway. Thanks for reading and enjoy! **

By the time I finished getting Sam ready for the day and got a shower and got dressed, it was nearly time to leave for the reaping in the town square.

The reaping took place on a special day once a year. In these reapings two boys and two girls from each district were chosen to participate in the hunger games. In said games, the children chosen were put into an arena and forced to fight to the death. In end, the last child, between ages 12 and 18, that was still living, won. As simple as that.

The walk to the town square was almost a mile, yet when walking with Sam it felt less than ten feet away. The two of us skipped and danced all the way into town – Sam feeling much better than this morning- and we had our parents trailing behind.

The second we got to the square, though, our fun stopped. One could nearly feel the tension in the air. As I looked around, I spotted the place where I had to sign in, and the place where I would then stand in anticipation for the pulling of the names, and the place where the kids –known after they are reaped as tributes- would stand, tears in eyes, taking their last looks at all of Ravenclaw.

When it all settled in, I gave Sam a huge hug and I walked away to sign in. The man that took my name seemed nice, but because he was from Hogwarts; I didn't like him. Then I walked over to the roped off area for the 14 year olds. I felt like a wild animal being penned in while they decided which one to kill for meat. I felt a tap on my shoulder and jumped. It was only my best –and only- friend, Grace. Grace was Mrs. C's daughter.

"Hey, are you nervous?" asked Grace with an extremely shaky voice.

"Yes." I replied. Then Grace put her hand in mine and we stood there staring at each other.

I scanned Grace and noticed her long hair pulled back in a hair band and the rest of it fell down her back in long, brown, beautiful sheets, unlike my blond hair that was always pulled up in a ponytail. I also noticed Grace's shaky eyes. They were bright green around the outside and as they got closer to the middle of her eyes they started to fade into brown. I loved Grace's eyes, and always had. I loved Grace, and always had.

My attention was pulled from Grace when the very short escort, Flitwick, walked up to the mike and started to talk in his high voice.

"We are all gathered for this most extremely exciting event, the reaping for the Hunger Games!" Flitwick said almost too perky. After that I was too nervous to listen anymore, so I focused on a bug flying around Grace's hand, which was still intertwined with mine. When I thought Flitwick was done talking about some 'fun events in the past Hunger Games' I decided to pay attention.

"Now it's time for the names to be pulled!" started Flitwick "I think this year we will do something a little differently and start with the boy's name!"

With that, Flitwick walked over to one of two enormous glass box's with thousands of slips of paper in it. Each slip had a name of one of the boys in Ravenclaw. Flitwick stood on a stool and put his hand deep in the box, a few seconds later he pulled a slip out.

"Josh Serd"

There was a collective breath as a boy standing a few people away from me in the 14 year old section turned bright red and walked up to the stage. He looked like he was about to faint.

"Very good, very good! On to the next tribute then!" squeaked Flitwick.

He then dug his hand even deeper into the box and pulled out yet another small slip of paper and read, "Noah Haleem"

That's when a small boy walked out of the 16 year old section. He looked as old as he was, yet he was skinny and had very little muscle in his arms.

"Oh very nice! Now let's move over to the girls!" announced Flitwick. Then he walked over to the second glass box and dug his hand in it.

I held my breath praying he wouldn't call out my name; I was right because, when he called the name, it wasn't mine.

"Zoe Panthrous" A 12 year old girl walked out of her section and nearly fainted on her way up the steps. When she made it onto the stage Flitwick pulled his hand out of the box for a second time and announced the fourth and final tribute from Ravenclaw for that year. The tribute just so happened to be me.

Luna Lovegood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, sorry for the long update. I found out that I have the attention span of a peanut and can't sit long enough to right this. Anyway, here if the next chapter. I would really appreciate reviews! It would make my day if I got three reviews; it would make my day so much that I would try my hardest to get the next chapter up in two days' time. REVIEW! And, as always, enjoy!**

Scared, worried, abandoned,but most of all I felt _lost. _When Flitwick called my name those were the things I felt.

I walked up to the stage and stared at the floor. Next thing I remember was that I was shuffled into a room and seated on a blue and bronze velvet sofa. Blue and bronze being the colors of Ravenclaw so the whole room was those two colors. I sat down on the couch staring absently the window across from me. Then the door opened and in came Sam. She had something hidden behind her back. When she pulled the cage around and put it on the couch next to me I realized it was my pygmy puff.

"I thought you could take her with you into the arena, you know, as your token."

"I will, I will name it Sammy so I can always remember you." I replied.

Then, we just sat staring out the window holding hands. I knew I wouldn't get home alive but I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Sam. When a prefect, the people that keep order in the districts, came in and told Sam she had to leave I started to cry. We embraced in one last hug and she was pulled away.

Then my parents came in.

"You can make it if you try." Stated my mother. "You will get home. You are a Ravenclaw, and Ravenclaws are the smartest out there. Use your wit!"

With that my mom couldn't hold it together, so she left right as tears started tipping out of her eyes. That left my dad and me.

"Do you really think I can out-smart everyone?" I asked.

"I think if you try you will get far, and if you can manipulate everything right, there can be wrackspurts and puffs and every other harmful creature available to you. I think you can win this if you really try." With that my dad kissed the top of my head and left. That, I was sure, was the last I would ever see of my family.

When all four tributes, the girl's mentor, Cho Chang, the boy's mentor, Cedric Digory, and Flitwick got on the train, Cho started talking.

"Now, I wish to see all of the girls in the next car over, and all of the boys will meet in here. We are going to be talking about strategy and skills. Let's get started now."

I followed Cho and little Zoe into the second car in the train. I looked out the window and saw the open land zoom by as the train picked up speed.

"So, do you girls want to be coached together or separately? Do you have any special skills? Do you need a nightlight at night? I swear if you say yes to that last one I will hurt you."

In my head I was thinking how strange she was, but that thought was interrupted with Zoe starting to talk.

"I think we can work together, and my only skill is that I'm small and easily cry." Said Zoe in a small, sheepish voice.

"I agree, we should work together, maybe we can even be allies in the arena. I could use a little friend." I told Cho while patting Zoe on the head.

"I know what we can do!" Started Cho. "What if, what if Zoe pretends to be this crying little baby and that will make everyone think she is weak. Then in the arena you come back and do the best you can to be a mean killer! Then Loony, Oh I mean Luna, what if you act just like yourself, all crazy, yet you are super nice to the crying baby, Zoe. Then you guys turn into these killers and end up getting really far!" Cho finished talking, and finished pacing, which she had been doing during her whole spiel.

"Oh, ok. I thought people thought I was normal and not crazy, but I guess I can be a bit weirder if I try. I mean, I do have a pet pygmy puff to bring in the arena!" I say a little surprised people think I am weird.

"Yeah, I think I can be a baby. So, should I be crying when we get to the capitol?" Asked Zoe.

To that Cho responded, "Yes! Cry now if you want! I don't care if it's all fake but just try! Also, Luna, get out your pygmy puff and take him everywhere! Let the capitol people know how it is. Now, Zoe go cry and Luna go do whatever your little crazy mind desires! I am going to talk to Cedric."

All of Ravenclaw knew that Cho and Cedric were madly in love, yet they never said it, they only had to show it.

I just walked out of the room and I ended up finding a room with my name on the door. I opened it and sat on the bed playing with Sammy until I fell asleep to the faint hum of the train.


	4. Chapter 4

**AHHHHH! So sorry! I was on vacation! And I'm lazy. And my brother was hogging the computer. And I have had a lot of dance and music. AND IM SORRY! I promise to try harder to get up the next few chapters! I'll be quite now so please enjoy, and sorry that it's short. Enjoy!**

When I woke up it was morning. I could tell by looking out the window in my dull room that we were at the capitol. The capitol was full of magical buildings that were all colorful and were floating!

The people of the capitol all have wands and can use magic for everyday life, but the people in the surrounding areas can't. In the arena, though, we can use magic, we learn how in training, we also learn how to fight, but mostly magic.

Someone knocked on my door and made me jump.

"Luna," it was Zoe "hey, Luna, can I come in?"

"Sure, just wait a second" I yelled back as I scrambled to put on clean clothes, which I found in the drawers of the dresser. Once I was in new jeans and a colorful flower shirt I opened the door for Zoe.

Zoe had on new clothes too; they matched mine, we were officially connected through our minds, I was convinced! The biggest difference in Zoe though, was her eyes. She had bloodshot eyes, dark circles under her eyes, and puffy eyes, she was a mess. Then, she smile.

"I guess it worked! I do look like a worried mess! I tried all night to cry but when I couldn't, I think I'm just numb because if everything happening. I just went to the kitchen and did this" she held up her left arm, it was wrapped in some type of medical rap. "I used a kitchen knife and cut myself. It didn't really hurt that bad, just enough to get me to start crying, then the pain went away, I'm used to cuts now."

"Zoe! Don't do that ever again! It's not good! Now, let's make a plan for when we have to get off this train, and _entertain_"! I put a lot of extra sarcasm in my voice for the last word.

Zoe walked into my room and sat on the chair in the corner, the one I never even noticed. I sat on my bed, put Sammy in my lap, and we started discussing our plan.

Fifteen minutes later we had a plan. Zoe was going to cry and stay behind me, hold my hand, and never let me get out of a six inch radius of her. The goal was to make her seem like nothing more than a scared child and me the crazy mother. My part in the plan was to seem as though I was nurturing her, and, of course, seem crazy. I was going to keep Sammy on my shoulder the whole time. I had to talk to my new pet as though it was my best friend and could actually understand me. The final part of the plan; not care what anyone thought.

Right as we finished our plan there was a knock on the door.

"Girls?" it was Flitwick "time to go show off your pretty smiles to the capitol!"

With no breakfast, Zoe and I walked out of my room, past Flitwick, and to the main door on the train. We were ready for the crowd

The next few minutes were a blur. I saw flashes, felt Zoe gripping my had as though her life depended on it, which it did, I felt Sammy on my shoulder, felt cameras trained on my face, felt Zoe's tears drip on my shirt, I laughed and acted so silly it was not even normal, sensed the other tributes from our train, saw Cho and Cedric. I was confused, excited, but mostly, I was worried Zoe and I wouldn't pull our little act off.

After a short walk past two other trains, we made it to a massive, floating building. It was green, purple, red, blue, yellow, black, gold, bronze, orange, and white. The colors were splattered everywhere with a brick canvas. Like every other building in the capitol, this one was floating. It was a sign at the top that read in big, bold, black letters:

**REMAKE CENTER FOR THE HUNGER GAMES**

When I saw that sign I knew I was in trouble. I hate people changing me. I like myself as I am not what people want me to be. I really didn't want people to _remake _me.

We kept walking toward the building. When we got there Flitwick pulled out a thin stick from his pocket, I assumed it was a wand, and pointed it at the building. Then, we were flying up to the ledge surrounding it.

I loved the feeling of the wind in my hair, I felt free, for only a second, I felt truly free. Then we landed on the sidewalk. Cho opened the door and I knew my only choice was to walk in, so I did.

**I forgot to add; whoever is the best reader of mine and reviews my storys (not just this one) gets a huge shout out in the next few chapters! (Sorry lilmisstalksalot1211 that doesn't count you, but I still love you!) Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I mention point slippers in this chapter. In case you don't know what they are, they are ballet shoes that have small wooden blocks in the front so you can go up on your toes, they are pretty painful, just look up a pic on the computer, also a ballet bun is just a bun, its pulled in cleanly and has no hairs flying everywhere like a messy bun.**

**Also, please review! I know there hasn't been much action but it kind of had to be that way for now, next chapter is the chariot rides then training so just hang in there. Some people have been saying that I need more research with this story, well, I just want you to go back and read my authors note from chapter 1, and I told you I wasn't staying perfectly to the books. Also please tell me if you think I should calm down on the describing and all of the words, thanks! Enjoy! Review! Enjoy!**

The inside of the magical floating building was just like the outside; colorful. There was an elevator in the large room we walked into; that was it. The seven of us walked into the tiny elevator and Flitwick pushed the second button which was glowing blue; I assumed it was because Ravenclaw's main color was blue.

We slowly started to move upward and I noticed how close I was to Zoe still. Her red flaming hair seemed to flow down her back like a waterfall. I realized how excited I was to see all of the other tributes just as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

Standing there was four, overly decorated, extremely happy, people, all with bright matching blue hair. I stepped out of the elevator and heard Flitwick introduce me to one of the four men standing in front of me.

"Mar, this is Luna. She's yours, Luna, this is Mar; he's your stylist. Good luck!" with that Flitwick gave me a little shove towards one of the stylists.

Mar started walking down hallway behind him. The hallway was bright pink. I didn't like the lack of pictures on the walls, it made the hallway feel empty, almost like all of the turqetles in the world had eaten all of the color and threw it all back up in the bright pink, as they tend to do with flowers.

We got to a room and Mar opened the door and stood back to let me enter. When we got inside the pea green room I noticed there were two things in it, a bed in the middle, and a door, I assumed led to a bathroom.

"This is the room you will be _remade _in." Mar made a weird face at the word _remade _as though I needed it badly. "Sit on that bed and I'll send in your prep team soon. Just sit tight, and good luck, they can be hard to work with; I'll see you when I finish your dress." With that, Mar left the room, he left me alone in the room to sit on the bed and wait, and so I did.

About five minutes after Mar left the door reopened, and in came three of the most bizarre looking humans I had ever seen.

One had a tattoo that said 'Leena Chriss' on her forehead, as though it was a name tag, she also had rainbow tie-dye hair. It was brushed strait down and seemed to be glued in position, so tight it wouldn't move if a bullet were shot at it. Then Leena Chriss' had dyed arms; left being blue, right being purple. Her face had cat whiskers, her shoes were sandals that looked like old point slippers, and she wore a polka dot toto over a gray dress.

Then, the second of my three people that make up my prep team walked in, if she didn't have a tattoo that said 'Nicky Leena' on her forehead I might have thought I was seeing double. Leena Chriss and Nicky Leena look absolutely the same, right down to matching whisker placement.

Then, the last of my prep team walked in, I had triplets to remake me. The final of the three looked exactly like the firsts two, only she was named 'Leena' that was it.

The triplets all crowded around me on the bed and set to work.

The first thing that was done was that I got my hair washed. Leena did that with some fancy soap that smelled weird and burned my scalp, I felt as though nargals were eating their way through my scalp to get to my brain.

Then, Leena styled my hair while Leena Chriss put this weird goop on my legs then ripped it off; she said it was to pull the hair out of my legs so they would be smooth, there was no point in that I thought.

While that was all going on, Nicky Leena attacked my nails. She scrubbed them, cut them, filed them, and then painted them a deep blue that she seemed to love.

Finally when that was all done, the three young women all moved around me and started working again. I wasn't allowed to see what was getting done to me so I had to guess. I did know that Leena started putting this cream on my arms that burned but then took off all of the scars that I had accumulated over the years. I also knew that Leena Chriss started make-up, and Nicky Leena had left the room, but not before whispering something to Leena.

I tried to figure out as much as I could of what Leena Chriss was doing with the make-up, but it was hard, especially since I never used make-up in Ravenclaw. I could tell she had put on something that looked about a shade darker than my skin tone on my neck and face, she also was putting glittery stuff above my eyes and then used a pencil to draw around my eyes, and I really was confused how capitol people enjoyed doing this to themselves. When she finished adding a bunch of other things to my face she took out a red stick and put it on my lips while telling me to make all of these weird faces. Then, she finally finished.

Leena came back in the room followed by Mar; he was caring a black bag. When Mar unzipped then bad I saw the most beautiful dress ever. It gave the effect that it was not only a lovely dress, but also a cap and gown, as though I were graduating. Then, Mar turned the dress around and undid the zipper gesturing for me to go and get dressed. I got up, got out of my old clothes and into my new dress. It felt heavy but still comfortable.

Then Mar gripped my shoulders and directed me to the mirror on the back of the door in the bathroom.

I looked stunning. Not beautiful, stunning. I had my hair pulled up into a ballet bun; my face was decorated so well. My eyes popped and sparkled thanks to the make-up. Everything was simple yet extravagant.

Mar stood behind me, very pleased with how I turned out. He placed something on my head; a diadem; THE diadem. It was an exact replica of a diadem that one of our founders wore. It acted as the ribbon on the present that was me. My outfit was finished, I was ready for the chariot parades that night, as nervous as I was; I was defiantly ready.


End file.
